1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charcoal-fired, smokeless roaster and, more specifically, the present invention relates to a charcoal-fired, smokeless roaster capable of tenderly and uniformly roasting meat by regulating the intensity of the far infrared radiation and direct heat of a charcoal fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Charcoal fire has been the utmost heating means for roasting meat with respect to roasting effect, appearance of roasted meat and emotional satisfaction. The conventional smokeless roaster which sucks and exhausts fumes from the roasted meat has a metallic inner case. When charcoal is placed in the metallic inner case, the inner case is subject to damage and corrosion, and the charcoal fire is liable to go out.
In roasting meat by such a conventional roaster, meat is placed on a properly slit gridiron supported over a burner. Thereafter, the meat is roasted by the hot combustion gas convecting through the slits of the gridiron and the heat conducted through the gridiron. The heat transferred to the meat by convection deprives the meat of juices and deteriorates the succulent taste and tenderness of the meat. The heat transferred to the meat by conduction roasts portions of the meat in contact with the grill to a higher degree than other portions, so that the meat is roasted irregularly.